135363-guysgals-it-is-only-three-days-in
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This. At this point I think it'd be for the best if Carbine postponed the f2p launch and took the servers down until the problems get fixed. Having the servers 'up' is only compounding the problem and creating distractions, while not really providing any kind of benefit to anyone, due to long queues and broken character creation and unplayable lag for those who do manage to get in. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly! What's the point of having the server ON if nobody can access it (and no I don't care about the .35% that can get in, they don't count) | |} ---- ---- Well, even those that do get in can't actually play the game properly - it's extremely laggy and it's crashing all the time. | |} ---- ---- I love the fact that, in order to stave off the white knights and fanboys, you're almost REQUIRED to state that you're no stranger to MMO launches, relaunches, F2P/B2P conversions or what have you, because THAT's the very first round in their magazine of hate and vitriol. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because people don't want to invest on a dead server that's known for two things: being a ghost town and ganking levelers. Sure does sound like super fun /s | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You just said it yourself. - because "The game is brilliant". And by "screwing up" you most likely refer to "bugs". It had some bugs and issues at launch, but it got better. Bugs were fixed and new bugs introduced with patches. Which got fixed. And it will be better this re-launch as well. Just wait and see. So they actually have a track record of screwing up.. and fixing it. And it does work. I played more or less the whole night without any issues. Smooth as silk. Edited October 2, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- ---- It's not really the excuses. It's more the accusations, that lack understanding of the actual issues. There's not much information out there, more speculations by the community. Speculations getting out of hand as well. Which isn't providing anything positive to the whole situation. We all are affected in a negative way by the issues. I would say those that really enjoy the game might be more affected, than those just coming for freebies and to complain. But I can personally admit that the 3 days now, is nothing compared to the months of entertainment I've had with the game since it was launched. It's a good game. And new people will see that as well as soon as the situation is sorted. | |} ---- Very good point Alyison. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nice that you and your friends enjoy the game. And i can tell you it will be even better once you are raiding. :) The thing is the "Whiteknights" (i guess i am one of them) just know how good this game is compared to others. once you played WS you cant go back to wow or GW2 because its just way too slow and WS PvE content > all. Veteran players are also pissed, its not only you. I am also pissed! i took time to raid and we could not raid because of the lag (Jabbit). I dont really care about the trolls in the forum, they are there in every mmo. mostly some kid at home whos life ends when he cant play with his favourite toy when he wants to. I wont miss that type of player. I dont want to see this type of player in WS anyway. It would really suck if they cant fix the server issues and therefore end up with a small playerbase. This game needs players to be successfull, and imo its the best MMO on the market. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would matter if I could play without my video card crashing. | |} ---- My opinions are based on reality, from experience, being fairly objective without being a drama queen about it. I have put a number of hours into the game after the re-launch and it's been really smooth lately. Though, I have been playing during the night on the EU servers, which also could be part of the reason. Less people - less stress on the servers. But I also have put a good amount of hours into other games in the past, which have been a roller-coaster ride for some periods of it's life. So if you're experienced as well, do not forget that other games also have had quite an amount of issues in various levels during launches, patches, expansions, etc. Even singleplayer games. Alien Isolation had major issues in the beginning, it crashed on launch which it isn't alone about. Or what about the PC version of Batman: Arkham Knight? It was unplayable for quite some time. We're not talking a few days here. It's weeks, months rather. So it doesn't have to be a MMO to have a rough time. So again, Wildstar is not as bad as some make it sound, but there are issues at the moment, which I'm not closing my eyes to. Don't close your eyes to other games with issues either and you'll see. Do some research. | |} ---- Why didn't you just "hunker down" and wait for the performance related forum drama to pass instead of posting this thread? | |} ----